


Don't Let the Demons in the Closet Drag You to Hell

by SparkleDragons



Series: TAZ Snippets [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, barry does something dumb and is teased mercilessly, extremely minor burns, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleDragons/pseuds/SparkleDragons
Summary: Prompt:Person A- Good night, sleep tight, don't let the demons in the closet drag you to hellPerson B- THAT DOESN'T EVEN RHYME





	Don't Let the Demons in the Closet Drag You to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of just a collection of short fics i've done that don't really have a purpose. I'm mostly making this for myself to keep track of them!

Barry shook the severed demonic hand from his ankle and used his scythe to bring himself back to his feet. Damn it. The thing burned right through his pants. He really needed to stop wearing jeans he cared about on jobs.  
  
“That’s the last of them,” Kravitz called, kicking the final screaming infernal back through the portal, sans a forearm.  
  
Lup hummed a confirmation and slashed at the edge of the summoning circle, cutting off the connection and effectively closing the doorway to hell. The brilliant fire-y glow it had been casting over the clearing faded, returning the night back to its natural darkness.  
  
“That wasn’t too bad,” Lup commented, dematerialising her scythe. “Just some lesser demons and a third-rate necromancer. Easy.”  
  
“Speak for yourself,” Barry groaned, poking around the edges of the stinging burns marks left behind where the creatures had grabbed him.  
  
Kravitz rubbed at his temples with his thumb and forefinger. “Barry there’s a reason we don’t try to examine the demons before we kill them,” he scolded. “You got to close.”  
  
“I’d never seen an infernal like that! I wanted to determine their devil of origin.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Lup said, popping a kiss on Barry’s cheek. He hummed and turned to return the favor on her lips. “But you’re also dumb and almost got dragged to hell.” She patted his face.  
  
Barry pouted. “He-”

“Hey Bone-man, can we head home?” Lup interrupted before Barry could defend himself. ‘I’m beat and Barry could probably use those burns tended to.”  
  
“Dodging paperwork again, Lup?” Kravitz questioned.  
  
Lup put a hand to her chest and gasped in mock offence. “Kravitz! I. Am. Insulted! Can’t you see Barry’s hurt?” She put her hands on Barry’s shoulders and looked up at Kravitz with puppy dog eyes she and Taako had perfected over a hundred years dodging orders from Davenport. He was long immune, Kravitz not so much.  
  
“Ugh,” Kravitz sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Fine.” He jabbed a finger in their direction. “But you have to do it first thing tomorrow. I am not doing extra work so you two you goof off.”  
  
“We’ll get it done,” Barry said, cutting off what was probably going to be another excuse from Lup. He hefted his scythe and cut a way home, grabbing hold of Lup’s hand and pulling her in before she could try to weasel her way out of work again.

 

Their living room was quiet, thank the gods. Taako was nowhere to be seen; he had a habit of showing up while the three of them were on duty. It wasn’t that Barry didn’t like Taako’s company; he was practically his brother. But he was also like a brother and sometimes brothers could be incredibly annoying.  
  
Lup gave him another little smooch on his cheek and slipped her hand out of his grasp. “I’m gonna go get the burn ointment. Meet you in bed?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah that sounds good.” He had to fight the urge to poke at the handprint-marks on his arms and legs. He knew from experience that only made burns hurt more and really it was only a dull ache at the moment. He could deal with it.  
  
“Try not to get dragged to hell while I’m gone, Bear bear,” Lup teased as she headed in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
“Lup. I just wanted to know more about them.”  
  
Lup snickered and waved a hand over her head in response. Barry sighed and started meandering his way to the room.  
  
He immediately flopped on the bed when he got to it. It was so soft and nice after a long day. He and Lup had been hanging out at Magnus’s house, which was always draining in of itself, when they were called away on a job. His exhaustion was overriding the stinging of burns rubbing against fabric for the comforting support the mattress provided.  
  
After a moment fingers trailed lightly down Barry’s back, sending a chill down his spine. “Hey, Lup,” he said into the pillow and let his head flop over with a smile. Her soft face slid into his line of sight. She smiled warmly and kissed his nose.  
  
“Roll over so I can help you put this stuff on.” She shook the container of burn cream in front of his face. He groaned and complied, shifting his position so he was facing up at the ceiling instead of smushed into a pillow.

Lup carefully smoothed the ointment into each of the marks on his arms, legs, and sides in turn. “You really shouldn’t have gotten so close, Bear. Those things really did a number on your cloths.”  
  
“Uuhhg. I know,” Barry moaned, flopping and arm over his eyes. “In my defence how was I supposed to know their skin would literally burn my flesh?”  
  
“Maybe they didn’t want you. They just wanted to take your clothes to hell. Get in on that good Barry fashion.” She lifted his arm to get at a handprint on the other side. The cream felt amazing, cooling each mark of angry heat as she applied it.  
  
“I get it,” Barry groaned. “I was almost dragged to hell by demons because I was dumb.”

“Yeah you were.” Lup leaned in and gave him another small peck on his forehead. “Lucky for you I know how to treat burns like a pro.” Barry hummed and tilted his head up to press a light kiss to her lips.  
  
“Alrighty,” Lup declared popping the top back on the jar. “Scootch over and make room for Lup.”  
  
She pushed him lightly in the side as he moved to give her space. She flopped face down next to him and groaned into the pillow.  
  
“I wanna sleep for a year,” she said, voice muffled by her positioning.  
  
“You gotta turn the lights off then.”  
  
“Get them yourself. You know prestidigitation,” she mumbled as she waved her hand to put them out anyways. Dark silence settled over the room.  
  
“Night, Lup.”  
  
“Night, Barry. Sleep tight.” If Barry had night vision and Lup’s face wasn’t smushed into a pillow he would have seen her smile impishly. “Don’t let the demons in the closet drag you to hell.”  
  
“Lup that doesn’t even RHYME!” Barry smacked her lightly on the shoulder and she laughed.  
  
“Night Bear bear,” she hummed turning to face him.  
  
Barry gave her an unimpressed look and rolled his eyes. “Night Lup.”


End file.
